


A Big Damned Kiss

by littlemisstpk



Series: Hurricane Blackout Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: After heading up the Karasuno Cheer Squad, Saeko watches the boys win yet another game.





	A Big Damned Kiss

Tanaka Saeko was able to count the younger Coach Ukai as a friend for the better part of a year and a half, since he became her little brother’s volleyball coach. AS hard as those kids worked (and she knew it just by looking at Ryuu), she still credited a good portion of their success to the young, blond man who saw things ever so slightly differently from everyone else, and was only a few years older than her.

His hair was no longer the raggedy mullet that it used to be; Ukai was looking almost respectable these days. His shorter hair was still blond, and it was definitely styled with some product. The sight of him in his black coaching track suit was enough for Saeko’s cheeks to heat up at the sight of him.

Slinging her small drum over her shoulder, she made her way down to the main level from the spectator area, the sash from her taiko gear flapping against her hip with every stride. As she reached the bottom, Ukai noticed her approach, and leaned towards Takeda. The teacher smiled, and continued to attempt to herd the crowd of rambunctious boys ramped up on adrenaline from their win in the direction of the bus.

As Saeko approached, she noted the faint colour dusting Ukai’s cheeks at the sight of her. Seeing her opportunity, she strode confidently up to Ukai. 

“Saeko, it’s go--”

Ukai’s thoughts and speech were interrupted as Saeko pulled his neck sharply down so that their faces were level, and dove in for the kiss. Ukai made a soft, startled sound at the action, but that lasted only a moment before he reciprocated with fervour.

They stood there, taking in each other’s scent and presence, moving languidly against each other until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Saeko turned to see Chikara standing there, an impassive face as he waited on the coach.

Ukai turned to follow the captain, but before he took a step, he added, I think the leader of the Karasuno cheer squad should come and celebrate with the team.”

Saeko grinned. She was nothing if not fearless, and she was glad she was getting rewarded.


End file.
